


Untitled II

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Force Visions, I suck at tagging, M/M, i suck at summaries, intense staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: Kylo Ren looked up at the trooper before him and he could do nothing else but "stare" at him.  There is nothing else he can do as the Force shows him what is to come.
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 53





	Untitled II

He walks down the halls cool, calm and collected. The stormtroopers stand to attention and clear the way when they see him coming in fear that his calm walk will turn violent and snaring them up in his wrath. Kylo liked it last this, he loved the fear he evoked and how easy it was for the troopers to fear him. It wasn’t just the troopers that feared the knight master, everyone did--even Hux, who wouldn’t admit it easily.

Kylo was returning to his quarters having return running a simple mission his master demanded of him. Snoke didn’t have to pressure Kylo since Kylo would do anything his master asked. As he got closer to his quarters the edge of his vision started turning bright white. Most would go to the medbay immediately but Kylo knew that it was a force vision. He was curious about what could cause a force vision so suddenly as he walked around the corner and that was when he saw him. 

It was a sanitation trooper, dressed in the green cloth sanitation uniform. He was mopping the floor, his hips moving sideways. Kylo couldn’t pry his eyes away as the bright white in the corner started to mask his vision. Quickly, Kylo couldn’t ‘see’ the sanitation trooper anymore. He could see him but he didn’t see him mopping the floors.

Instead, he saw the trooper jumping towards him. Kylo knew it was a foolish mistake to attack him so openly. What Kylo believed to be a launch to attack him turned out to be something a little more intimate. He was surprised to witness the so-called-attack turn out to be a hug but nothing surprised him more than seeing himself catching the trooper in his arms. The troopers arms wrapped around him tight while Kylo’s arms wrapped around the trooper’s waist. The trooper whispered something, to audible for Kylo to hear, then tossed his head back in laughter. Kylo’s heart pulled at that bright warm smile meanwhile the trooper leaned in and pressed his lips against the side of his helmet.

After that brief kiss, the next moments of the force vision was quick and fleeting. Glimpses of them holding each other, kissing each other, and comforting each other. Glimpses of stolen moments in storage closets, basement levels, dead-end corridors, training room, and even Kylo’s own room. Glimpses of Kylo taking off his mask off and for the trooper to caress his face with soft touches and tender kisses. Glimpses of passion that burns brighter than his lightsaber. Kylo is not sure which one is more desperate to be connected as one--but he knows that he never had such strong desires for a person. 

Kylo shouldn’t be surprised that after the passion came the pain. It was all too rapid for him to fully understand the quick moments of anger, betrayal, and despair. It all seemed to be the source for a misunderstanding--moments of miscommunication where it was easier for Kylo to depend on his anger then saying how he truly felt. The force vision started to come to the end, the real world faded back into view and the last thing Kylo saw in his vision was hope.

  
  


Now, Kylo is staring at the trooper, who has been standing to attention throughout the period of his vision. He is so close to the trooper as he looks down at him, the water from the mop has been dripping down onto his shoulder. He sees the man gulp and then Kylo could hear his thoughts--disregarding them as he reads the troopers designation, FN-2187. 

“Sir?” FN-2187 calls out, his voice filled with uncertainty.

Kylo focuses backs on FN-2187 face and thinks about what he should say. He wasn’t good at this. He could be that fearsome Kylo Ren in the galaxy but he witness himself be vulnerable with this trooper.

“ _ I don’t want to scare him. _ ” Kylo thought.

“ _ Maybe I could just tell him what the force showed me.”  _ Kylo ponders as he stares intently at FN-2187’s face. He shakes his head, “ _ Absolutely not. He would think I’m crazy--kriffin’ stars I wouldn’t believe me.”  _

Kylo smiles once he finally made up his mind, he sighed as he turned around and walked away. He could hear FN-2187’s mind--hear the confusion and the immense relief. Kylo knew he wouldn’t have to stress about how he would say hello--the force already showed him that it has it all under control. The force has never let him down before and it sure wasn’t going to let him down now.

  
“ _ I’ll be waiting for you, Finn.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I thought today "hmm, I wonder what goes through Kylo's mind while he is staring at Finn?" There are lengthy staring sessions in The Force Awakens but my favorite is the one from one of the star wars comics <3 (I can't remember which one) 
> 
> But my answer to that was Kylo has long staring sessions while looking at Finn because he is having force visions of the two of them together. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this very brief work! Thanks for reading<3  
> <3 SN


End file.
